I Will Follow You
by mischief-never-managedxx
Summary: Remus Lupin is "following" Sirius Black. Why? Read to find out. Just a little fluff to make your day.


Remus Lupin was always known to be the 'shy one' of the group, so when he suddenly began to follow one Sirius Black everywhere he went, people began to grow suspicious.

At first, people just decided that it was another one of their mischievous schemes. But then as this unusual activity continued for several more weeks, fellow students of Hogwarts noticed that something was _really _going on. Sirius' fan club(name still to be determined), was the first to turn. The Sirius Black Fan Club soon became the Sirius _and _Remus Fan Club. Those girls began to see things at a new angle, thinking that the raven haired boy and Gryffindor prefect would be absolutely perfect together.

"I think Remus has finally realized his feelings for Black," said Janet Braxton, a fourth year who had just joined the club. "That's why he is so attached to him."

"And it's just so _cute_!" Mary Johnson, another member, had exclaimed. "I mean, whenever Sirius pauses to looked behind him, sometimes I see Remus accidentally run into him!"

"**_Awwwwww_**!" the club giggled in unison.

"Hey look! There they are now!" called someone among their group.

Each girl turned their head to see Sirius walking haughtily into the Great Hall, the shorter boy with tawny hair walking speedily after him. Sirius smiled as he glanced at Remus before sitting down abruptly, causing the werewolf to double take before plopping down right beside the raven haired boy, looking up at him with admiration. Or was it?

"That. Was. Adorable," said Hannah Smith, founder of this fan club.

"I should have taken a picture of that," said Mary regretfully.

"There's always next time!" assured Janet, patting the other girl with sympathy.

Oblivious to such conversations as these, Sirius buttered his toast and took a rather large bite out of it. Remus watched the event happen and quickly buttered his own slice of toast before attempting to obliterate a large quantity of it with his own mouth, failing severely and instead smearing the dairy product and bread crumbs all over his pale and scarred visage. The raven haired boy chuckled and wiped the shorter boy's mouth with his napkin, causing Remus to blush slightly.

"You are a very messy boy," chided Sirius teasingly.

"Not as messy as you when the rain hits," retorted the werewolf.

"Touche," the other said, obviously impressed.

Remus sat up proudly, and ate another slice of toast, careful to consume it properly this time.

* * *

><p>One afternoon, Sirius decided to go down to the library(and this is not entirely for the unspeakable reasons you think. Sirius Black? Studying on his own whim?) to head to the Restricted section to look up criteria for a new prank. And, of course, Remus right on his heels, walking approximately one foot away from his person of interest. Sirius looked behind him, smiling again and slowed his pace, now walking beside the werewolf.<p>

"Having fun, Moonbear?"

"I'm not a bear," Remus argued, pouting cutely.

"You kind of are, mate. I mean, your hair is fluffy and you're all warm and cuddly-"

"Cuddly?"

Sirius paused and thought for a moment.

"Yea, cuddly. I mean, sure you're not exactly fit as a fiddle, but sometimes when I look at you and think: "Wow, Moony sure looks cuddly today." Y'know what I mean?"

Remus stared at his friend, a bemused expression upon his face.

"No. I absolutely, in the name of Merlin's beard, have no idea _what the bloody hell you're talking about_, Padfoot," said the werewolf. _  
><em>

"It's because you fail to realize your cuddliness."

"That's not even a word."

"It is in my world."

Remus sighed, and shook his head. He looked up at his friend once more to see the raven haired boy smiling down at him.

"You seem to like to follow me," he said matter-of-factly.

"And you just noticed this?"

"Nope, I've known the whole time."

"Of course you have, you always stop on purpose just so I can run into you," Remus said with a frown.

"So why is my little Moonbear stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you, I'm just following you. Besides, you don't seem to mind my company."

"Of course not, you're Remus!"

"And that means?"

"You're my cuddly bear and I must have my cuddly bear with me at all times, so you've saved me the trouble of stalking you myself."

"I'm not stalking you, Sirius," Remus retorted.

The raven haired boy grinned and took the shorter boy's hand.

"I kinda wish you were."

They continued to walk for a bit, hand in hand, Remus blushing slightly at the contact before saying:

"If you'd like... I'll follow you."

"Forever?"

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just a little idea that I thought of. Sorry if it's stupid. I know I suck. Don't hate me. Please Rate and Review!


End file.
